1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device for a vehicle, and particularly to a wiper device for a vehicle preferably usable for a vehicle provided with a structure of a so-called concealed wiper type in which an upper portion of a wiper unit is covered with a rear end portion of an engine hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle provided with the structure of the so-called concealed wiper type disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-270362, an end portion of an engine hood extends outwardly near a lower side portion of a front window panel, thereby covering an upper portion of a wiper unit.
However, in such a structure, since the rear end portion of the engine hood becomes close to the upper end portion of a wiper pivot of the wiper unit, the rear end portion of the engine hood is brought into contact with the wiper pivot when a collision load acts on the rear end portion of the engine hood from the upper side of the vehicle body downward to the lower side of the vehicle body at a time of a collision of the vehicle or the like, so that the engine hood tends to be prevented from freely deforming downward. That is, such a restriction of the deformation corresponds to a restricting condition in the case of desiring to increase an absorption amount of a collision energy.